Solid state luminaires have a variety of advantages over incandescent luminaires, including lower energy consumption, longer operational lifespan, improved durability, smaller size, and faster switching. A solid-state luminaire includes at least one array of LEDs. The luminance of the LED array is a function of the supply current, which is limited to a maximum current rating to avoid damaging the LEDs. Although LEDs have longer operational lifespans than incandescent bulbs, LED luminance gradually degrades over time. Moreover, individual LEDs of the array may suffer sudden catastrophic failure. Consequently, LED array luminance may change both gradually and suddenly.